


When A Stranger Calls

by PoshMouthyTart



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshMouthyTart/pseuds/PoshMouthyTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely, heartbroken girl. A magnificant blue box. And two mysterious strangers who offer a whole universe of impossibilities. Gene/Alex 11/River</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The young girl walked silently through thick, eerie fog, the soft sounds of her crying were drowned out by the fearsome raindrops, joining the tears which cascaded down her face.

Three hours and fifty-two minutes ago she'd been told that her mother had died. Her beautiful, wonderful mother who made everything better. Who held her when she was upset and told her that everything would be alright. Her mum. And now she had no-one to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, because she knew that nothing would ever be alright again.

Three hours and fifty-two minutes ago her whole world had fallen apart. She'd barely heard her godfathers heartbroken cries, before she'd fled from the hospital, running as fast as she possibly could to as far away as she could possibly go.

And now the young girl was wondering the streets, with no clue as to where she was and with no way of getting home. If she could even call it home anymore, her mother was her real home. If her mother was still here, she'd have found her by now. She'd have found her and she'd have carried her home. If her mother was here, she'd be safe.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the beautiful and mysterious whirring noise, until she saw the blue police box materialise straight ahead of her and a man stepped out.

He was odd looking. His hair wild and unruly underneath the red fez, wearing a bowtie and braces with a brown tweed jacket.

'Molly Drake?' he asked, as he approached her with a smile.

'Who are you?'

'John Smith. Oh why do I even bother saying that anymore? Force of habit I suppose. Got a lot of habbits. Can't seem to get rid of them. Like wearing a bowtie. Bowties are cool though, so really I don't need to kick that habbit. Is that a habbit? Wearing a bowtie?…'

'Stop rambling sweetie, the poor girl is freezing out there!'

'Sorry dear. Of course…' he stuttered, as a mysterious woman appeared in the doorway with masses of magnificent curly blonde hair.

She blinked at the site of the two strange people who'd appeared from the police box. They were complete strangers who both looked amazingly insane, yet there seemed to be something magical and intriguing about the pair of them which made her want to trust them.

Which is why she found herself following two strangers into a mysterious blue box in the dead of night.

' _Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire, through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought, and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the strange blue box, she gasped in shock. She had to be imagining this, it had to be impossible. Then again nothing seemed real anymore. For all she knew she could be lying in a gutter somewhere, imagining all of this in her comatose mind. She didn’t even care if she was. With her mother gone, life was hardly worth living anymore anyway.

‘B…but it’s…’

‘Bigger on the inside’ the man exclaimed with a delighted expression on his face as he hopped around, pressing random buttons and levers on what looked like some sort of control board, as the curly haired woman swooped around after him pressing different buttons and levers that seemed to disperse the rather distressing sounds that the blue box was currently making.

‘But it’s just a box?’

‘It’s a TARDIS’ the woman explained ‘Time and relative dimension in space.’

‘Space?’

‘Yeah. The TARDIS can travel through time and space. Anywhere and everywhere’

‘So what, you’re time travellers?’ she questioned sceptically, hardly daring to believe what she was being told. She was convinced this was all some sort of insane dream. Of all the things she could have asked for right now, a time-machine would definitely be top of her list. If she could travel back in time, she might have a chance of seeing her mother again.

‘Yeah!’ The man smiled warmly ‘I’m The Doctor and this is River’

‘Doctor Who?’

‘Just the Doctor’ he laughed, before his expression changed to one of much more seriousness. ‘We heard what happened to you earlier…’

‘You…You mean my mum?’ she choked and the Doctor watched as River moved to put an arm around the young girl, who half collapsed in her arms as she broke down in tears.

 

**

‘My baby’ Alex said, clutching her daughters scarf in her hands, as tears cascaded down her face.

‘I know. I know. I know. Way of the world Alex. She’ll be fine.’

She sobs as she reaches a hand out to clutch the corner of his coat.

 ‘All right. Listen. Lis... listen to me. I can stay here... with you. You can't do this... you can't do this on your own. You need me, Gene. I can't... I can't go in there!’

He smiles ‘Yes, you can. They've got a saloon bar. Can't have you putting me off my stride, can I? I mean, I'll end up wondering if I'm not completely right all the time. Can't have that. Weren't bad though, were we?’

She stares at him as she reaches a trembling hand into her pocket and takes out the 6620 pin.

‘Here’ she says as she pushes it into his hand. His own eyes glisten with tears as he looks down at the pin in his hand.

‘See you around Bolly Kecks!’

She leans forward and kisses him gently. She knows she has to leave, but she just can’t bare to lose the two most important people in her life. She’s already lost her daughter and now she’s losing him too. She wish she’d told him how much he meant to her.

‘Goodbye Gov’ she chokes, and he smiles again.

‘Go’ he whispers and she turns to leave, tears still flowing freely down her face as she makes her way towards the entrance of The Railway Arms.

She’s a few steps from the door when there’s a sudden gush of wind and a whirring sound. She turns around just in time to see a blue police box materializing just a couple of metres from where Gene is standing.


End file.
